Talk:CCSF 2007
The Creatures Community Spirit Festival 2007 will run from Sunday 19th August to Saturday 1st September with a theme of Community. CCSF Team We are currently looking for volunteers to join the CCSF 2007 team to '''post news, articles, interviews & tutorials' (game-play, developer and graphics), translate articles (French and German), develop addons (agents, metarooms, breeds and genetic breeds), organise community developer projects (e.g. metaroom projects), post interesting adoptions, hold wolfling runs, design small website graphics, create advertising banners and signature images, organise online games, and all sorts. So, if you fancy signing up, then do post here or drop me an email with what you would like to do (and any feature requests you might have for the website that you may need for your contribution). Those participating in the running of the CCSF 2007 will gain access to the CCSF website nearer the time in order to set up their contributions/events. - Don 13:34, 23 April 2007 (UTC)'' We are still looking for volunteers so please continue signing up! I can do some C1 COBs. --Icepenguin 15:31, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :That's brilliant! We don't have many C1 developers around so that would be great - Don 18:30, 23 April 2007 (UTC) I can do news, general admin kinda stuff, tutorials on non-developer things, definite willing volunteer sitting here waiting for work :). --Ettinshoard 15:59, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Excellent! What sort of tutorials would you prefer to work on? - Don 18:30, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps a beginners guide to DS or somat, Like I said, Dev work isn't really up my street (read: is too lazy to learn CAOS) so it'd be more likely to be user related things. Alternatively I'd be really happy to run a IACGMOOH in whatever game (not C2, that's broken under vista :( ). You can contact me at my talk page, I'm checking back here frequently, or else email me at elliot.hughes(Aaaattt)gmail.com --Ettinshoard 08:02, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::A beginners guide would be very useful! A good many people get stuck in the early stages of playing the games - Don 10:46, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I can write articles and do interviews if needed... :D --Panther385 21:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Terrific! Those we will urgently need! :) - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) i can do admin stuff and post news and articles and interviews anything you need i will try and do. oh and hey don im Grubz5 on yahoo messenger remember? thanks i just want to help the Creatures Community all i can! ----Rocks25 Tue Apr 24 2007 13:45:28 GMT-0400 (Eastern Daylight Time) :Two more volunteers, that is great news! - Don 18:53, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Do you mean graphics as in stuff for the website itself like banner, buttons, etc? I could do that. I'd also love to host another C1 wolfing run like I did last year. I'd probably have it in Terra Nornia instead though, just to mix things up. ~ Poopster :Yes, along with artwork to put on the different pages to given them a little more life and plenty of advertising banners and logos. That would be excellent. Ooo, a C1 Terra Nornia wolfling run would be terrific. The runs were great fun last year so we'll need to keep them going! :) - Don 10:46, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::I can also host a C1 WR. --Icepenguin 11:23, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::The more wolfling runs the better. If we can get a few with some interesting themes then that might be fun - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) I can do anything technical such as the general Boring But Has To Be Done management work, and I would be happy to lend my PHP/MySQL skills. --Lsproc 16:41, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :I think the main 'has to be done' element, which we often need more help with, has always been the news posts - ensuring something is posted at least once a day updating everyone on what is going on around the Community. How do you feel about that sort of thing, or is that not as interesting? - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, I wouldn't be able to do that, I am always too scatterbrained to do that kind of stuff, I had bad enough trouble getting Creatures Community Disk 2.0 finished :P --Lsproc 12:46, 30 July 2007 (UTC) If anyone's interested in creatures-themed fiction, I could probably whip some stuff up over summer break. Perhaps a serial story, released one episode at a time? Tigger89 19:37, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good to me! - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Now that school is out I can concentrate on getting some things finished for release during the CCSF. I'd be happy to help with any other organizational stuff that needs to be done, too. clohse 26 May 2007 :Great! - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) I'm awaiting an email back about some sample banners. I was also thinking about submitting a 7 part fan-fic. I have 2 parts written now, and I was thinking I could release one everyday for a week during the festival. I am stilling rather willing for doing a C1 wolfing run, but if someone else wants to do that this year I don't mind. Poopster :The banners are looking amazing! and a fan-fic would be excellent! :) - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Hello, there! I do not want to promise to much (lack of time & tendency for lazyness) but I could provide some English/German-translations. Also I would like to have my the final version of the "Grendels of Minimordor" (genetic grendel breed) along with some extras (like: conversions of C3 objects, a short tutorial about making an "ovicidal agent", CAOS-modifications for less hard disk consuming wolfing runs and a special toy for the Arimeides GoMs) hosted on the CCSF 2007. This "Arimeides Starter Kit" is ready and can be send for inspection. Minisauron :Phew! For a minute I thought we might not have any translators this year - Anything you can do would be excellent! All of those things sound perfect! I'll keep my fingers crossed on those!! :) - Don 14:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) If I don't decide to be lazy, I'll do some genetic breeds-Grendel Man Is there anyone who could translate the announcement post into German for Amanora's Creatures Board, Mummy's Creatures Forum and the Creatures Unlimited Forum please? :Thank you for the translation Minisauron!!! :) Hi! I can try to translate a few articles into German, too! ;-) - Toa-Nuva 20:09, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :That's great! You're second year running of helping us out! :) Translators are going to be vital again for ensuring everyone can join in with the festivities! :) - Don 10:59, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Hello! I can translate into French and German, and I have half a metaroom background sitting on my mac if anyone wants it. Gulli :Brilliant!!! Would you want to use the metaroom background for a small community developer project perhaps? - Don 10:59, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Hi I could help with the DS beginners guide or a C3 on whatever I can do to help. I can also Put out My perfect Genome Breed that is Bengals that are immune to toxins and poisons, but they can breed normally and are not immortal. Frogzombie36 :A guide would be ideal, and a genetic breed sounds good :) - Don 10:59, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, I dunno if you really wan't people popping up and offering help at such a late stage, but I've got quite a bit of spare time on my hands these days. Dunno what I could really do to help, as I'm completely graphically inept, and as far writing all I have to offer is a possible re-haul of those awful old tutorials I wrote way back. I could probably deal with something CAOS wise, as I may be very out of practice, but it's a pretty simple language when it comes to it, right? Anyway, anything I can do, let me know, preferably by email - GameFreak 01:42, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Its never too late to sign up, and any new/updated tutorials would be extremely useful - Don 11:05, 11 August 2007 (UTC) I'm new to the community, so feel free to refuse me, but I would love to write stories and make graphics with my noob photoshop skills, and can possibly do interveiws and write articles. I've also transferred the C2 fluffy norns by Alien to C3 for my own use, but I stole the body data files and egg layer agents from the C3 Emerald norns and to be honest did nothing more than change the sprites. I also don't have permission from Alien to host them. If someone could help me out with all those problems I could submit them, along with the RocketFoot Chi-Chis which i'm about to start work on. Let me know by email (Jai.StreetRat@Googlemail.com) or by some alternate form of contact (IMVU, perhaps?) if i'm in. I'm going to be away from the 14th to the 21st which might complicate things a little, but I'll do all I can to be of assistance. -RatChild 13:28, 11 August 2007 (GMT) :Hello and welcome RatChild :) Stories would definitely be great, and we're still in need or more page graphics and illustrations! You could email Alien and ask for permission to make the breed available for C3? The RocketFoot Chi-Chis also sound interesting :) - Don 13:19, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ---- Please post above this line if you wish to volunteer Reference: *Thread at Gameware forums *Thread at Creatures Caves forums *Thread at Albia 2000 forums German: *Thread at Mummy's Creatures Forum *Thread at Amanora's Creatures Board *Thread at Creatures Unlimited Forum Ideas and Suggestions The theme for this Festival will be Community, so what sort of ideas could we incorporate and what events should we hold? - Don 10:05, 29 July 2007 (UTC)